Bringing the Arsenal: An Overwatch Fanfiction
by WussDWimp
Summary: Omnic Crisis war veteran Aaron Richards is reborn as The Arsenal. He steals guns and scrap from a weapons cartel in hopes of bringing peace back to the U.S. while becoming the most well armed operative. However, when one heist prompts a powerful terrorist group to call for his head, Overwatch steps in to help.
1. Chapter One:Origins

Life cannot get any worse for me ever since Overwatch disbanded later on after the Omnic Crisis. Without a international peacekeeping group keeping things in check, crime syndicates started taking advantage of cities severely damaged by the conflict. It became to violent to have a simple life now without Overwatch. I figured I would fight back by taking out gangs operating near my hometown and destroy their cache of weapons. The problem was, I had little to no affiliation with Overwatch or have any advanced tech, which made me a nobody.

I served in Special Forces during the Omnic Crisis. During the war, I fought enemies with some modified weapons. I created projects like a pistol to slide out of my sleeve with the jerk of the arm, a chainsaw as a bayonet for a M4-A1 rifle, and silencer improvised with a water bottle.

My sense of ingenuity got the attention of Black watch. I declined the offer, knowing that the UN can't do a great job keeping peace on earth. And sure enough, the UN disbanded Overwatch over accusations of the Black watch violating some human rights stuff, that sort of BS.

After I got back from the war, I saw the increased gun violence. I started cleaning the weapon trade that is happening in my hometown to make it safe for everyone to live. I realize going against the cartel can be dangerous. Then again, living in constant violence didn't help me much. The crusade began with simple neighborhood watch, going around taking out anyone that try to start up deals on the street. However, it wasn't enough damage to the local gangs ruling the street as I noticed how big the situation is presented. Gangs locally are buying weapons at a fixed price from powerful smugglers that are operating in many parts of the country. I took a step further and initiated heists that housed local dealers tasked with the distribution of powerful weapons given by smugglers to sell on the streets locally.

The first assault began with me in a simple balaclava mask, a 9mm pistol, and my military training. I was nervous as I realized I forgot one thing, I have never done a home invasion before. I fumbled into my pockets as a reaction to my anxiety. I felt something, I pulled out and found wireless headphones. Of course, playing some music would help me ease my stress. I pulled out my phone and performed the song Knock Knock by "Scattle" at a low volume. After some time getting adjusted mentally, I felt pumped.

The target was a house, a black weak structure that is collapsing to the earth at every second. I moved in from the side door and began hunting. I walked into the kitchen, a small room with four chairs, a table, and a stove on my left. A guy saw me from the living room and pulled out a gun. I was quick to react and shot him the chest. As the shot echoed to the room, I hear someone loading a shotgun and making it's way to the kitchen upstairs. I opened the door and shot him in the head. The big guy dropped the weapon and rolled down the stairs like a rag doll. I head down to the basement and found a crate.

Using a crowbar near by, I propped the lid open to find a heavy machine gun buried among a pile of toys. The basement looked more of a workshop by the sight of weapons and wooden crates. I had the idea of reporting all of it to the police. But will I be held responsible for breaking into a house and killing two people? That thought of consideration made me turn off the phone and did some standard investigation, I spotted the logo on the crate. A emblem followed with a row of guns resembling the shape of wings with a name at the bottom "The Black Badge".

Later research showed that the Black Badge is a gun smuggling group operating in the eastern part of the U.S as it's competitor, The Deadlock Rebels, operated in the west. It came to mind that these weapons could be more powerful than any local weapons store. I decided to take action and moved the crates from the basement and stored them into my van. I figured I would need some heavy fire power in order to be able to stand a chance against them. That day began my urge to become the most well armed vigilante on the planet.

The next morning, I walked outside to pickup the paper. I hear screeching of tires and saw a white SUV slowing down to my side of the street. On instinct, I hit the floor in the house as a drive-by shredded my house with bullets. After time went by, I hear the van roaring out of the neighborhood. I realized that they will come back and try to kill me by breaking into the house. I decided to pack my things, loaded the stolen weapons into my van, and left my hometown for good. I drove some great distance finding a place to hide.

After four hours of driving in the middle of nowhere, I spotted a storage facility out in the docks. I pulled in and began looking around the place. The place was a empty hollow shell filled with dust, storage crates, a pile of scrap metal, and a row of rusty lockers. I spot a office, a room above the storage floor connected by a series of stairs. I placed my stuff at the office and opened a window. Looking at the crates of weapons on the ground floor, it felt like it can be a great place to set to start my adventure of toppling the Black Badge and to control all of the powerful weapons these criminals are after.

*Time skip*

The HQ became a second home in a matter of time. I had a kitchen, a workshop to modify my guns, a firing range, a weapon skin studio, and a locker room. Looking at my load-out, I created some unique fire arms, weapon parts, and skins. I created weapons like a semi automatic rifle that has a fire rate as fast as one can pull the trigger with a clip that looks like a wheel rotating six magazines at a time, and a SMG that has looses recoil in time. After thirty raids on the Black Badge, I'm called the Arsenal by the local media. I get a tip from a anonymous source saying that a crate of weapons have been delivered to a certain address. I put on my gear, grab my M4-A1 and head to the black van for another heist.

 **A/N Thank you to anyone who made it this far. This is my first fanfiction story, although I am excited to continue regardless. Feel free to send any comments on how to make it better or any future ideas. Mind the grammar and spelling, I may not be a professional, but I want to continue this story. Thanks again and I will talk to you guys later.**

 **PS. Check me out on Wattpad for more. There are more chapters since I am mostly active there.**


	2. Chapter Two:Crackdown

I have arrived to my next hit. My intel came from a agent surveying the Black Badge for the ATF by the name of TC. TC gives me intel and I go in and remove the weapons to strangle the Black Badges profits. TC may seem shady to cut a deal with a vigilante, it gets the job done faster than any bureaucrat. He says that a enforcer had intel about a major weapons deal. The enforcer is residing at the Imperial Palace, a five star hell hole. I grabbed my M4-A1 with a chainsaw attached to the bottom and began moving in. There was a elevator as I can go though floor through floor quick. I got on the elevator and head up. The mirror revealed what I look like, a soldier in black body armor with a balaclava that had a gas mask for the bottom part. I look like a badass tonight. I went to the first floor and moved slowly to a wall that lead into the hallway. As I peaked through the corner, only 4 black badge soldiers having a conversation. As I counted to three, I flashed my rifle out of the corner and took them in two seconds. I checked around the rooms, nothing.

I moved back to the elevator, heading to the second floor. They opened again, revealing a big guard that was waiting for a ride up. I ran out of the elevator and tacked him to the floor and knocked him out a kick to the head. I checked each end of the hallway, nothing. I took the elevator and head to the third floor. The last floor offered no resistance. I jiggled the door knob, nothing. I pulled out the chainsaw and began cutting a hold through the door. After making a hole out of the lock, I kicked the door open. The enforcer was waiting for me behind the desk with a shotgun. I instantly spun to the left for cover. I then leaned my rifle from cover and shot him two times.

Entering the office I saw his computer was still on. I grabbed the mouse of the computer and clicked the email icon, which loaded the program.

I scanned the inbox and found a attachment that caught my eye.

To Vincent

Subject: Reminder, this is it.

 _Hey, we are going to be powerful by tomorrow. Their business is legit and they are willing to give us some nice weapons for cash. After the deal is done, you guys are going to be powerful than anyone, even more than that Arsenal freak._

I took a picture of the monitor containing the address for the big weapons deal. Well, looks like my job got a lot better. Crashing the party will make me a more powerful person than any gang running a weapons smuggling operation. Now I need to steal the crates on the first floor before I get out of here. I grabbed a dolly from the SUV and began taking the crates and loading them up in my van. I realized I forgot to cover my tracks as the computer contains information for the police. I head back upstairs and destroyed the computer by throwing it out of the window. As soon as I loaded the crates into the van, I began driving back home.

After the thirty minute drive, I parked my SUV inside my HQ and locked up my weapons for the night. I took out the crates from my truck to see what I have earned during my heist. Looking through the first crate was a package of M202s, the second crate contained a mini gun which would be good to create a spinning barrel part for my rifles. The third crate stood out as it contained some heavy body armor and a helmet. This was a good find tonight, I thought to myself. I put the loot in a storage container, began making dinner and turned on the TV. I flipped to the news channel.

"The Arsenal has committed another gang related heist today stealing what is said to be three crates of weapons and ammo". "Police have yet to figure out what are the motives behind the constant pillage against gangs involved in the weapons smuggling industry".

"On a bigger story, a international manhunt is still on at $100,000 for a super enhanced soldier by the name of Soldier 76". If you got any information about the two vigilantes, call this number-

I had enough of TV, I have seen video footages of this soldier stealing a laser rifle from a military research facility. The fact that he has super human capabilities is beyond me. The last thing I want is to be listed as a copy cat criminal. I finished dinner and head to my workshop to finish my double barrel pistol project.

With the help of scrap metal I melted down tonight, I created my latest unique pistol had the barrel of two desert eagles, separated within about 5 centimeters of each other, the trigger is in the middle of the two barrels and it alone can fire them both. I walked over to the fire range for a test. I decided to see how it would do against two targets standing side to side. I aimed my pistol with each barrel locked onto the mannequins and fired two shots. Not only they received the hits, but the bullets reached to the targets at the same time. This would be a useful side arm to take out many targets at once. I placed the double barrel pistol in the storage crate and plan out my assault for tomorrow night.

 **Hello again, thank you for reading the second chapter of the series. I'm loving the feedback so far. If you got any ideas or concerns, put it in the comment section down below and I will talk to you guys again.**

 **-Wuss**


	3. Chapter Three:Guardian

I heard on the radio about the assassination that happened on King's Row a few days ago. I wish I could care, but I have a job to do as I pull up to the park way after closing time. No one was guarding the place, that is odd. Then again, who would want a job to keep watch of raccoons and bears?

The meeting is taking place at a parking lot. I parked my car on top of the hill. I grabbed my duffle bag containing a Mk12 with a A-COG sight and a fore grip and the double barrel pistol. I decided to take the precaution and put on a condor body armor, the best bullet proof vest money can buy, and placed it underneath my jacket. I had five hours to stakeout the area and find a place to set up a position. The plan is simple, survey the meeting until the weapons are given to Husk, eliminate Husk and steal the weapons, thus toppling the Black Badge. Once that is done, the Black Badge will loose their influence on my hometown, allowing cops to fight the local criminals. I will return home normally, continuing my life. I eager for this night to end.

I positioned myself on top of a hill surrounded thick trees. It gave me a spectator view of the transaction taking place at the parking lot. I head up the hill to lie down to sleep. After waking up through the alarm, I see the vans of the Black Badge approaching taking territory of the left side of the parking lot. The man in a baseball cap, sunglasses, and a beard is Jonathan Husk, the commander of the Black Badge. I wait for the other group to show up.

The visiting team showed up, coming out of a aircraft. The men jumped out, all wearing black armor and a mixture of a gas mask and red laser like goggles. They look like robots, time traveling to the present. Jesus, who the hell are these guys? The aircraft flew out of the parking lot and off into the night sky. I looked through my scope seeing that there was no one in the crowd that dressed differently from the rest. I tracked the soldier through my scope as he walked up to Husk and began to talk.

"So here is the cash, ten million dollars for a crate of your excellent weapons. Say, where is your boss, soldier?" Commented Husk.

"Our boss is doing something important". The Operative communicated.

"Alright, lets get this done". Expressed Husk calmly.

"There is one problem, our boss has found that you have a bit of a problem with your organization. You seem to be having trouble with the Arsenal as he has been stealing your weapons. We at Talon are concerned with your efficiency of the group". Explained the soldier

Talon, the terrorist masterminds behind the latest assassination on King's Row and they have intel on me? Christ, what have I gotten myself into.

"Look, you need funding from us, do I have to remind you that we support you guys through our illegal activities. Now give us the damn weapons or should the world know what is really behind Talon". Husk threatened in a aggressive tone.

"Alright, I understand". The Talon Operative shrugs while he hands the crate of weapons to Husk.

Pleasure doing business with you guys", says Husk. He extends out his hand. The Talon grunt grabs Husk's hand. Then, the Talon operative pulls out a pistol and shoots Husk in the head. The commander slumped forward with a bullet through the head. At the same time, the other Talon operatives walked forward and shoot the rest of the Black Badge grunts with their rifles.

What the hell... Still, it made things easier for me. Now to go down there and take out the Talon operatives.

I make my way behind one of the Black Badge vans and looked into one of the rear view mirrors to see how many Talon thugs are standing around. I counted at least four goons, good enough for me. I get closer and slot them with five shots using the Mk12. All four fell with mists of blood erupting from their head and chests.

I made my way through the parking lot heading to the crate containing the weapons. I opened it, preparing for anything that can be inside. WHAT!? ITS EMPTY. I kicked the empty crate hard in frustration. Why would a terrorist group go all this way to kill off some gun smugglers. Something isn't right here. I grabbed the briefcase of cash to prevent them from being financed to commit terrorist attacks. I turn around and sprinted to the car, realizing I need to get out of here.

As I get close to my car, I feel a strong punch to my back. I fell to the ground hitting my head against the dirt. Shit, they have a sniper somewhere in the area. I need to get to cover. I staggered my way up and roll behind a dumpster. I see a bullet hitting the ground 2 inches from me. Fuck, now the sniper has it's sights on me. The car is about ten yards from me, but I cannot go out and make the gauntlet to the car as the sniper knows Im wearing body armor and will aim for the head next. I sat there curling my legs up together with my back against the trashcan. I began to shake uncontrollably, panic began to set in. I felt I was going to die, there is no one here that can help me out of this one.

Suddenly, I nearly catch the sight of a blue flash coming from the rooftop of a cabin, to the picnic area, leading right next to me in my hiding spot. The flash turned into a cute woman wearing a aviator jacket that had a badge of the British air force stitched on the side, along with orange leggings, and a reactor strapped on her chest, holding two pistols that I have never seen before. She kneels in front of me, looking at me in confusion as if a innocent bystander was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I shook and pleaded for help.

"Look, Im not one of those people down at the parking lot. Im the Arsenal, a vigilante. Please help me." I stutter in fear. Seeing that I was panicking, she reaches out and places a gentle, but firm grip on the top of both of my shoulders. "Don't worry love, you will get out of here alive. Im going to distract Widowmaker, once Im there, head to the car and get out as fast as you can." Widowmaker, I thought, why would they send a assassin to a weapons deal? The numbers didn't add up.

She lets go of her grip on me. My senses came back together. "Wait, who are you and will I see you again"? I asked. The girl smiles. "The name is Tracer. Don't worry, I will see you again. Now get ready to run" She replies. "Thank you" I said while breathing slowly. She salutes to me as she phases in and out in a blue blur, leading up to the sniper's position. I look and watch Tracer teleport around, firing her SMGs at the sniper. The sniper runs off, forgetting the real prize.

That was the window, the adrenaline kicked in again. I got up and began to run to the car. I hopped in, turned the ignition and begin to accelerate, going up the hill to the main road. I crank the stick and set the Mustang into sports mode, accelerating even faster. The drive felt like I was in the middle of a car chase, except I wasn't being pursued by a couple of vehicles, I was driving away from a assassin that wants to send me upstairs.

I drifted through a sharp turn and make my way to the highway. What the hell happened back there, why did Talon trade a empty crate, but killed the Black Badge before they opened the crate. I think back to the conversation and put the pieces together.

The Black Badge is in bed with Talon as they give Talon money in exchange for weapons to be sold to local arms dealers. However, Black Badge lost a lot of profit when I started stealing weapons and killing local arms dealers. So why have a trade that involves a empty container...The crate was all for show... TO LURE ME OUT INTO THE OPEN! ARRGHHH! It was a trap all along. Talon lured me out for killing off their partner and now they have seen my face.

I pull into the HQ and I get out of the car, wheezing. I removed the body armor, allowing by chest to no longer be restrained, and make my way upstairs. I was in a conflict emotions tonight as I was served up the near death experience of my life. I fall asleep and prepare for a better tomorrow.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More characters of Overwatch will enter later on. More chapters avalible on Wattpad if you want a early look. Until then, aidios**

 **-Wuss**


	4. Chapter Four: Connections

I woke up in cold sweat, seeing the covers and sheets up to my waist. It remind me of how I am still alive. I tried not recap last night as I have been so terrified to the point where I lost it. This isn't my style, but the sniper managed to pull it off. I shook the thought out of my mind as I need to continue on to the present. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some milk to make myself some cereal. When I opened the lid, a foul odor escaped from the jug. Well, so much for the cereal. I threw it out in the trash and made myself some toast instead.

I turn on the TV and flipped on the news. "Things have gotten violent last night as residents woke up from the sound of a turf war that left rival gangs members dead. Police have found the body of the leader of the Black Badge at the scene." The Black Badge lost a lot of morale thanks to Talon. The only thing I kept thinking back to that night was Tracer with her warm personality. I don't know what kept making me think of her, was it the amazing tech or her being so nice and friendly to me. I turned off to the TV and switch on to a workout shirt and sweatpants and head for the punching bag. I stared blankly at the dummy as I transitioned to my boxing position legs bent, my fists in a vertical position in front of my chest. I swung my left fist, twisting the hand horizontial as it is about to make it's impact. After the first punch, I begun making beating the crap out of the bag, jabbing the living heck out of the bag. It felt good to get rid of the worries that haunts my mind.

After a quick beat down. I head to the workshop and begun taking apart a AR-15 to create a rifle that has a fire rate as fast one would pull the trigger while maintaining it's recoil and accuracy. After two hours of tinkering, I tested out the weapon. I carry the new weapon to the firing range and began a test. I timed myself as I began clipping off watermelons and bottles with the rifle. The timer show that cleared out eight targets in four seconds, I stared at the timer with pride as I created a amazing rifle. I hung up my weapon only to freeze as Tracer walked near the entrance of the firing range.

"Ello love, did you miss me?" Tracer greeted me with a smile.

I laughed nervously. "Yes. Thank you for helping me out yesterday. I would have never escaped without you". A question came to my mind "How did you find me."

"I saw you driving out as I was fighting Widowmaker and followed the car to here. You look impressive behind the wheel, not to mention how quickly you took out Talon operatives." She explained. "What is your real name, other than Arsenal"

"The name is Aaron Richards" I addressed. It felt like forever opening myself to people. "Lena, Lena Oxton" she replied with excitement. "Nice place you got here" She commented in awe.

"Yeah, it took a lot of time to get it all together. I wasn't sure about it at first when I arrived, but it feels like home. Want to have a tour?" I offered.

"Of course, love!" Tracer replied. She moves right next to me as we begin the tour of my base. I prep her excitement showing the kitchen, a room with a table, five chairs, microwave and fridge along a TV on the left corner of the room overlooking the area. Then, I lead her upstairs to the office room, displaying green carpet and white walls. The bedroom displayed a double size bed with a couch and a table near each other. The desk next to the bed was filled with blue prints and designs on weapons.

"This is amazing, you are not kidding when you said this is like a second home". Tracer chirped with a compliment. "So Aaron, what were you doing before I arrived?"

"I was testing out a weapon I made. I create fire arms that no one has even dared to imagine using parts of fallen gang members. I can show you my hardware if you want". I offered.

"Really? It can't be more advanced than my these". Lena teased me, displaying her dual laser SMGs.

I nodded my head with a chuckle. "Yes, that is true. Although I don't have much access to futuristic fire power, that doesn't mean my limits end there. I can show you what I have crafted".

We head back down from the office to the storage area. I feel a calm grip around my back from her as we descended. I moved my creations out of the crate and placed them on the table nearby for Tracer to observe as I lay down weapons like a m249 with a small mini gun barrel, box mag, ACOG scope, and a grip. I called The Swiss. The next weapon is the double barrel pistol followed by the M4-A1 with a chainsaw. I unveiled the new rifle that I made by the name of The Patriot. But the final weapon was the highlight of the gun show, a AA-12 that fires different kinds of ammo, ranging from flame rounds to grenade shells. I called the shotgun The Seasons

"For a guy who doesn't have much access to technological weapons, you are pretty impressive." She compliments while inspecting the weapons. "So what is that thing on your chest" I asked pointing to the reactor.

"I was selected to test out a jet that can teleport called the Slipstream. However, the teleporting matrix malfunctioned, causing me to phase in and out of time." She points to the reactor. "This the chronal accelerator, it anchors me to the present while giving me the ability to control my timeline by speeding it up or slowing down."

Wow, so that is how Tracer teleports around I thought to my awkward silence in the air, I popped another question.

"So... you want to do something fun tonight?

"Sure let me check the time... Oh no, it is late. Sorry love, but I can't stay longer. I need to head back. Oh, I forgot to give you these". She hands me a flash drive and headset. Sweet, no one has given me a gift in a long time. "I gotta go, I had fun today though. Maybe we can do something together later on".

"Definitely, I look forward to it". I replied in excitement.

Tracer reaches out and pulls me close to her, giving me a tight hug. "Be sure to plug the flash drive into your computer in thirty minutes".

"Got it". She lets me go and starts to walk out. Suddenly, a generous thought came to mind."Wait, don't you need a ride?" I asked

Tracer giggled "I can travel through blink, remember"?

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." I laughed. What happened there, idiot?

She waved to me goodbye before blinking off

 **Thirty minutes later**

I plugged in the flash drive into the computer, creating a display on the desktop of a symbol of a Circle with a orange W inside. I recognize the symbol immediately, Overwatch. I was focused on the symbol waiting for the screen to change when suddenly a monkey appeared on screen. He began to speak. And yes, it did freak me out.

"So you are the Arsenal. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Winston and I'm going to cut to the point. Lena has told me about you and your skills with firearms and how you are involved between the Black Badge and Talon. We understand that you need a place to stay after taking down one of Talon's partners. I would like you to join Overwatch to work your way up as a agent and do something more than survive. Your sense of ingenuity will be more useful to the team than you think

I'm excited, blood flowing through the head, prompting me to almost jump out my chair. I no longer going to have to live my life in isolation. Plus, I need to move out as Talon would find me in a week or so to kill me snd I can't go home quite yet, there is work to be done. But more importantly, Tracer saved my life during the ambush at the park and I am waiting for a chance to return the favor.

"Count me in. I will not let you down". I stated with a determined look. I hear Tracer cheering in the background of the video chat. God, she knows how to make people happy.

"Alright, we will pick you up in a day. Feel free to contact Tracer or I before we arrive. I can't wait to see what you are made of." Winston nodded while adjusting his glasses. The session ended, prompting me to pack up my weapons and gear to leave the HQ and start a new life as a agent of Overwatch.

 **Thanks for the support so far.**

 **Also, the entire story is being re uploaded from Wattpad so if you enjoy it and you want to see the other three chapters, head there. Im writing the eighth chapter and will be uploaded there. Other than that, I will see you guys later.**

-Wuss


	5. Chapter 5:Homeland Security

I spent all day storing my weapons and ammo to storage crates and moving them to a undisclosed location outside the facility to be shipped to the Overwatch HQ. As I finished stashing the crates of scrap and loot, the ground floor started to become more empty. Looking at it made me feel nervous as I was about to leave home. It was a fun place to hang out during my days as a vigilante, but I need to move on. I decide to listen to Holiday by Green Day to kill some time. It is funny how I listen to music all the time like movies, art or boxing. It was one of those menial hobbies I pick up from this adventure, at least that is something rewarding.

I can't wait to be picked up for my adventure to be a member of Overwatch, but it got me worried. Seeing that Tracer can blink through places and Winston being a talking ape made me nervous. I have no access to technology or having super powers and I hope it wouldn't make me a serious outcast if I pass initiation, whatever that is. I starting to feel interest for Tracer as she is the most cheerful person I have ever met. I'm glad someone like her saved me during the ambush at Heartland park. Wait, how did she find me? Crap, I forgot to ask some important questions.

I head upstairs to pack up the rest of my weapons and head to bed. Suddenly, I felt the ground shake. What the hell, something isn't right. Seconds later, I hear gun boots marching in. I peeked through the window to see about twenty men in black uniform sweeping the ground floor of the entire facility. Oh, Talon... TALON!? CRAP!? How did they find me so quickly?

I look to see that a three men hit squad are ready to break the door that leads to my office. I put on my white and black letterman jacket with a golden lion stitched on the back. I grab the AA-12 The Seasons, and head to the door. I loaded a grenade shotgun shell and fired, blowing up the door and wiping out the team that was trying to breach in. A talon soldier tried to get up, making me put a regular round on him as I walked. I grabbed my cell phone and called Tracer.

"Hey Aaron, how are you doing love?" Tracer greeted me in a warm tone

"Get here now, I have been compromised. Talon somehow found me and stormed the place. I'm in need of some transport." I told Tracer out of breath, holding The Seasons on my shoulder.

"Oh no... ok, we are coming sharpish. Be careful." She replied with concern. The receiving end of the phone went silent for a few minutes. Then she replied back. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm heading to the storage room to grab my personal weapons and head out. But I have to go through the entire facility and take back each room before I can reach the storage room. I got to hang up, I got to clear them out before they can regroup." I said before hanging up.

I scan the kitchen, no one is alive. I head my way to the storage room by taking back the workshop. I rushed into the workshop and shoot three soldiers occupying the room, throwing them back by the force of three shotgun bursts. I hear footsteps of a Talon soldier hurrying to the room from the firing range to check it out. I yield back in the workshop and wait till he pops up out of the corner of the hallway made up of walls of storage crates. I shoot him with a incendiary round, causing flames to ignite all over his body. He dropped his weapon and screamed, scratching himself and rolling on the ground to extinguish the flames. I walked around the burning body, leaving him to his demise.

I head to the firing range, spotting five nearby. I set the shotgun to automatic and spray all of them with eight rounds. They all flew back in the firing field one by one. I head to the storage room and grabbed the rest of my weapons that I need for the HQ. I picked up the Swiss and placed the Seasons in the bag, figured I would need it incase more came bursting in.

I look to see the only exit is at the other end of where I am at and the area is empty. I sprinted my way out only to stop at the sound of the roar of a engine halfway through. I saw lights of four black vans heading my way. Something told me to run as the four vans smash through the door of the main entrance and slid to a halt in the middle of the facility inside. I run for the firing range as it provides me a lot of cover before the soldiers disembark and take positions.

Thirty Talon soldiers piled out of the van and began to shoot at me as I threw myself into the MG nest. Taking cover behind a concrete wall, I pull out The Swiss. The modified M249 started spinning it's mini gun barrel and began to fire with a insane fire rate, cutting down Talon units down in a matter of seconds. The gun shredded them as I fan the improvised mini gun left and right of the facility. The destruction I inflicted on them made me feel powerful. However, the bullets were not enough to damage the trucks as they bounced off the steel armor.

The Talon technicals fired their mounted machine guns at my position, eating away the concrete like acid. I drop the swiss and moved, sprinting under heavy fire to take cover behind a cargo box. I pull out the HAV from the cargo box and looked over to see that the technicals are overheating. I pressed a button on the HAV, extending a pack of micro missiles from the side of the barrel. I pull the trigger rapidly, spewing rockets into the Talon vans like fireworks, creating a explosive shrapnel inferno in the facility. Gasoline from the vehicles spread throughout the facility, starting trails of flames and smoke. As I see that no one else is going to join the party, I get up from my position, took my duffel bag and began to exit the facility. I run through the facility filled with burning vehicles and corpses. The entire place looked like it is going to collapse, so much for Talon throwing me a moving away party.

I got out of the HQ, make some distance from the burning building, and reached into my phone to call Tracer again.

"Hey, I got out and I am alive. My place is nearly destroyed though." I sounded I was about to cry. I realize I have no place to go to if I didn't make into overwatch.

"Don't worry love, we got a place for you. Just stand by and we will arrive. You did great." She replied with a warm tone.

I hang up the phone, making my way to the drop ship near by parked at the empty pier. The sun rose as I walked closer. Jesus, how long did this fight carry out, I haven't slept yet and I am still walking. It doesn't matter anyway, the place is nearly destroyed and I pray to god that they let me snooze.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps behind as a Talon survivor, covered in tears and burns, comes at me with a knife. He lunges, cutting into my jacket only to be held back by my two hands. I kicked him in the leg, making him let go of the knife. I drop the bag and shoot him in the face with the DB pistol. I look to see how he cut several holes. Great, he ruined my favorite jacket. The jacket was from one of my favorite movies, Drive, and he ruined it. I hope that shot to the face was painful for him.

I head to the airship exhausted, carrying my duffle bag and my DB pistol. I looked to see myself in cuts, bruises, dirt, and the satisfaction that I got out of the facility without panicking for once. The world became blurry as I walked closer. I see the door opening to see Tracer in shock.

"My god love, what happened in there" Gasps Tracer, covering her mouth.

I breathed heavily as I spoke."I walked out of a burning building after killing a bunch of terrorists in the facility with a shotgun, not to mention several trucks came plowing in through the god damn entrance to whack me. It started a fire after I blew up the trucks. I don't care at this point, is there a place to rest. I haven't gotten any sleep all night." I complained.

"Sure, follow me." Tracer instructed "We got him, get us out of here". She guided me to a nice seat in the airship. I sat down at a row near the window as Tracer takes a seat next to me. I watched through the window as we departed away from the burning building I called home. After we took off, I fell asleep feeling something heavy resting on my shoulder.

 **A/N Sorry for not updating lately, thought I am able to write another chapter in on Wattpad. Here is the next chapter of the story.**

 **-Wuss**


	6. Chapter Six:Safe Haven

I woke up from the shake of turbulence, telling me that I am still riding on the helicopter that rescued me from yesterday's siege. I look around the empty passenger area of the aircraft to see Tracer sitting next to me as she turned her head to face me.

"Morning love." She greets me as I yawned. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit roughed up, but I slept well at least". I answered. "What happens now?"

A small grin grew on her face. "Good news. You're no longer going to have to go through the academy. You have passed Overwatch's expectations and promoted you to field agent, Congratulations.

I was astounded. I somehow become a agent after beating the crap out of Talon twice. Well that is good news.

"So do I get to go to combat training". I asked.

Tracer giggled and shook her head. "You're going to meet with Overwatch. They want to talk to you about Talon and your first assignment". She says with energy.

I slowly nod my head in acknowledgement. It is kind of weird that I get a mission on my first day. Maybe they really trust me as I can handle myself in a intense fire fight. Suddenly, a thought invaded my head, a very haunting one.

"Do you know how much Talon knows about me? If they can find me in 2 days, then I wonder..." I stammer as I couldn't finish my sentence. It has been bothering me since yesterday.

"Come on, tell me what is bothering you." Tracer pleaded with a concerned tone

"Do they know my real name, home address, people I knew, anything that puts me at a position of never being able to return home or live a normal life. Why do I have to go through this? All I want is to live a life in peace and not have to worry about violence and death. It will never end will it?" I choked out. I rest my face on my arms, taking in the reality of being vulnerable

Tracer pulls me close, wrapping her arms around my back. "I don't know how much they know about you. It is not fair that you have to go through what happened yesterday because you wanted to make the world a better place. You're going to be safe at Overwatch and things will get better, I promise." She says, grasping me tighter.

I give a weak smile. I really appreciate Tracer for everything so far, starting from the ambush at the park, to the fall of my outpost. The fact she remains cheerful about things is what I like about her. She maybe trying to tell me something that I get my mind away from things. I calm down and look at my phone. 5:50AM. The phone must have changed the time by itself for going through various timezones.

As we were about to touch the ground, I see that the HQ was a Cold War like bunker surrounded by tall walls, the skyline obscured by the white wind of the arctic climate. Something better than the storage facility. The doors opened from the side of the helicopter, allowing the wind to blow into my face, great. A soldier grabs my bag of weapons and head out as I put on a green hoodie to replace my damaged letterman jacket and stored it in the duffel bag. I pray that I will be able to protect myself from the cold and put on my headphones to play the song Dust by M O ON. I hurry my way inside as the hoodie and jeans didn't last that long in keeping me warm. I look inside to see the lobby, filled with office rooms and security patrolling the scene. Tracer taps me in the shoulder.

"Follow me love, we got a hour to look around before the meeting begins." She says while dragging me by my arm. So much for a bit of sight seeing.

The first exhibit of the tour started behind two cold metal doors with the words Mess Hall labeled on top, Jesus, how is that appealing? The doors opened, displaying one big convention room of tables and chairs, filled in with students eating their meals. I head to the buffet line, filled with various options to eat. I decided to make a small meal and get some cereal. I wish I could stay and get to know some people, but I have no time to chat.

As soon I finished up, Tracer guided me down the hallway on the left from where the mess hall was to two giant doors, wooden and metal material combined. They presented themselves, hyping the idea something big is in there. The doors opened, revealing what it appears to be the biggest stadium known to man or a small city. The areas taught every type of combat known to man. I wanted to go for a round in the firing range. However, I feel a tug from my hood.

"Come on love, we need to get in there early so you have time for you to make a good impression." Tracer pleaded me to go.

I shrug. "Good point, lets go"..

We took the elevator up from the bottom level and make our way up to the facility. I looked at myself in the mirror as I am going to walk into a conference room filled with legends and heroes. Tracer looks at me, sensing I still felt unsure.

"I know this is weird for you, but you will like your first assignment. Trust me, it will be great." She reassures me.

I smiled back. I hear the ding of the elevator, the two silver doors reveal the entrance of the a glass door labeled _conference room_. Tracer gestured me in to walk in the entrance of the meeting room. I look to see a cowboy, a cyborg ninja, and a angel. I then spot the man in the red, white, and blue jacket, Soldier 76. This gentlemen made me look second rate by the media, but who am I to complain.

The cowboy comes to me from the back of the room to introduce himself

"Yer Aaron? Im so glad to see the man that took down The Black Badge. The name is Jessie Mcree". He greets while exchanging a handshake from me.

"Nice to meet you". I replied.

"I want to thank you for helping out, come find me. I can teach you a few tricks to improve your use of fire arms. The meeting is almost about to begin, I'll see ya later ." Mcree says while tipping his hat forward before heading back to his seat.

I make my way down to a empty seat as I see Tracer standing by the door with two bagels she must have gotten from the Mess Hall. As the doors close, the last representative of the board hurried his way in. He stopped to see Tracer as she gave him her second bagel. I looked at the kid from a distance, determining if he is older than me. I didn't like judging people by their looks as I take personality and attitude in a huge factor. The only thing that made a challenge for me not to judge him was the red crimson eyes, I kind of liked it. The kid sat down a few chairs next to Tracer as the doors close with 76 giving the open statements.

"So before we start, I would like to welcome our new agents, Evan Stewarts and Aaron Richards" 76 started, point a finger at me and the kid. I see the other Overwatch agents glaring at me. What the hell is with everyone today? I thought to myself. Soldier 76 continued on

"Anyways, the main reason we are all here is to announce that our two new agents will be going in there first recon mission to Australia to scout out some of the weapon deals between some of the local gangs and Talon going on over there. More mission details will be told to you at your first training session this afternoon." 76 informed us all

Wow, Tracer wasn't kidding when she said I was going to love my assignment. But then again, my last op nearly got me killed by a sniper who thought I wasn't wearing bullet proof armor. I quickly look at Evan, something tells me he is younger. Why send a kid with me on a mission to stop a weapons shipment? Maybe he has some ability that defeats the purpose of using a gun.

Anyway, I'm confused on why I needed training. I fought Talon and a major gun syndicate by myself, I don't need this. Then again, if Talon is keeping Overwatch on their toes, then something tougher in Talon is waiting at a shot at me. 76 looks at me holding two folders marked confidential.

"Aaron, I know what happened yesterday. But you need to understand that Talon is not just some terrorist organization, it is made up of the remains of Blackwatch, Overwatch's former covert ops team.

I didn't care what 76 said, the fact they are what remains of a secret covert ops group in Overwatch is hilarious. A few seconds later, I grabbed the folders andI separate them, studied each profile carefully as if there would be a quiz at the end.

The first file showed a profile of Widowmaker, the blue skinned assassin that tried to take me out at the park. The girl is said to have no emotion except when she kills her targets. Kind of like the typical psychopath to me. I bet she doesn't get excited when she returns to Heartland park, probably makes her not sleep well at night. Still, I wanted a shot at her in close range ever since she pinned me at the dumpster in the park.

The second one went by the name of Reaper, a rent-a-thug scumbag who performed several operations with Talon as a mercenary. The man looked menacing with the mask and hood and the black smoke that trails behind him. The real reason he got my attention a lot is two words, Gabriel Reyes. That guy reached out to me during my time in SEALS. I hope he doesn't remember me when I see him again. I stacked the files neatly and gave it back to 76.

"One last thing, something I forgot to tell you two as you might know, our organization was shutdown by the government, making any overwatch activity illegal. So unfortunately, the law is not on your sides. 76 adds in. "Meeting dismissed".

Everyone rose from their tables and began to file out one by one.

Im not surprised by that the law not being on my side. It didn't matter anyway as I can't wait to show him what I got in store for him. Suddenly, a text pops from my phone as I began to press play the song _Rust by El Huervo._

 _Hello love,_

 _Im so excited for your first mission. You are going to like your partner. Oh, there is a package in your room, 647. I can't wait to see you and Red spar for the first time._

 _-Tracer_

I smile at the text as I place the headphones back into my ears. The first day here and I have someone that may be a good friend for a long time. I can't wait to get to know him and start my first mission for overwatch.


	7. Chapter Seven:Valhalla

I head out of the meeting room to recover from a long morning of readjustment. I realize that if I were to make the best out of the situation, I need to start making friends. I turn around and look back to the conference room to see if Evan was still around. After my eyes sifted through a small handful of heroes making their way out, I spot the kid exiting from the conference room. I flag him down with a wave.

"Hello Evan, I forgot to introduce myself before the meeting began. Im Aaron."

"Oh good, I wanted to see you for a second. I can't help but notice that I haven't seen you at the recruitment program. How did you get through so fast? He asked me curiously.

I look around to think of a good answer. "Today, it's a long story on how I got here". I explained nervously. I wasn't lying or anything, I just didn't want to make it awkward by explaining how I am being hunted by terrorists.

"Hey, I got some luggage I need to open in my room. Do you have any idea what will happen at the training"?

He grew a confused look on his face."You are going to have a spar with me. You will need to learn how to fight people with super human capabilities."

Wow, so this kid has some weird powers as well. This day just keeps on getting better for me. Still, this would be good for me to fight with anyone that has powers or advanced tech.

"Oh cool, I can't wait. Im looking forward to it, see ya on the field". I said before heading off to my room.

Moving through stairs and doors while listening to Walking on a dream by Empire of the Sun, I found my way to the hallway that led to my room.I find the room Room 627. I open the door to see a room with grey carpet, green walls and two black doors in each far corner of the room. The bed was queen size with a lamp and table of the left. A TV was across the bed and a desk on the right. I check the door to my left, leading to the restroom with a shower, sink and toilet. Next to it is a walk in closet filled with clothes and items I shipped to the Overwatch HQ the other day, thank god for them.

I noticed a box in the room and opened it. It contained a green key card along with a weird attire. It came with a brown trench coat, some body armor that had the overwatch symbol displayed on the upper right corner, and a helmet complete with a gas gas mask had a light grey color and green lens. It looked like the attire a survivor would wear in a post apocalyptic setting. I put them in a empty shelf of the closet and put on light body armor from my days in the SEALs. I decided to chill a moment looking at the news.

"A facility storage at the docks burned down last night from what is said to be a fight between a PMC and the Arsenal. The bodies of the PMCs were unable to be identified as they were consumed in the blaze. The Arsenal disappears without a trace".

Well, looks like I am a ghost in the public eye, not so to Talon as they can guess I am still alive. I decide to take it in by listening to some music. Later, a knock at the door made me pause my headphones and open the door to see soldier 76. I step to the side to allow the super soldier enter the room.

"Well, if it ain't the Arsenal. I'm glad that you got out of that storage facility alive." 76 said in a proud tone while walking into the room. The facial expression remain hidden underneath the mask.

"Yes, thank you guys for reaching out and letting me stay. I wouldn't have survived another night with those jerks". I said with a smile. "So, what do you need me for?

"Overwatch prepped a room for you. It is a gift to you for taking down a major crime syndicate by yourself. We need to head there so we can unlock the door that connects to your room."

My eyes widened. "Alright, lead the way". I say with excitement.

I follow the masked man down the hallway, then left through a narrow hallway to a door marked Station:Valhalla. I notice a security camera at the upper right corner of the hallway staring at me as 76 grabs a key card and slides through the scanner. A green light flashed on the scanner, opening to a room way bigger than a janitors closet. As I rush with eager, the lights automatically lit like a christmas tree revealing a grey and green room with one door to the left and one to the right. I hear 76's footsteps moving into the room to watch me take a look around.

The room displayed a small armored closet next to a bench and a desk holding a set of tools, a landline phone, piles of empty blueprints, and a TV on the wall containing security footage observing the narrow hallway. I look around to find a door on the right. I open it to reveal a firing range filled with holographic targets and props. Across from the firing range was another door leading to a room containing organized rows of weapons, attachments, and scrap that I collected. The third room contained spray paint and outlines along with a chair and a table. The entire sight of one room felt like home, how did they accomplish it? Then it hit me, Tracer told Overwatch about what my last outpost had and they prepped up a room for me when they caught wind of the siege. It made me happy she cared to remember or otherwise, I would be lost at square one. I turn back to soldier 76 who was standing in the center of the room.

"Thank you... do you have a name other than 76"? I asked.

76 moves a hand to the side of his face, pulling off the mask to reveal the face of a old man complete with a scar jagged down the left cheek, white hair, and facial wrinkles. "Looking familiar?" 76 said with a grin.

My mouth dropped in awe. "No way, Jack Morrison, the Commander of Overwatch. I thought you were dead from the explosion in the HQ in Zurich. It is a honor to meet you in person". I exasperated.

Jack Morrison is a hero to me as he made Overwatch become something better than what the UN can do in a decade with his leadership. My mind switched to full discipline and respect I am at the presence of a war hero.

"Thank you for this, sir". I said with pride.

Jack smiled. "Take it easy, kid. Be at the training area at 2:30, you are going to need to prepare for your first mission by practicing with Red. He is tough kid. A lot of students from the academy will be there for observation. Make it a good show for them, you would be a good role model for them".

I smiled. "Got it, I will be there."

Jack turns his attention away from me and heads out of the room, leaving me to select my load out for the fight. I look around and grab Puffy, The Patriot, and the Yin/Yang and placed them in a bag. I always take a weapon to do one job rather than two at once so it wouldn't be littered with attachments and not as heavy to carry in the field. Plus, Evan doesn't know how versatile of a fighter I am, so if one tactic doesn't work, I can switch it up throwing him off balance. I packed up the duffle bag and head out of the room to the training facility for the spar.

 **A/N This is the second part of chapter six as Aaron is getting settled into his new home. The next chapter is going to be good trust me.**


	8. Chapter Eight:Spar

I walk out of Valhalla and head down the hallway to the training place for the spar, wearing light tactical armor. As I walk toward the training facility, I catch some unwelcoming glares while passing by some guards. What is up with these people? I reach to the training facility, opening the doors and strolling in with the duffle bag weighting down on my shoulders. I proceed to pass through a checkpoint before a security officer directed me to go inside the booth, where a man behind a glass display was waiting for me.

"You can't use lethals in the training. We need to replace your ammo with rubber". He tells me while opening a dispenser for me to deposit.

I pull out the weapons and head to the table next to the counter. He watches me as I unload the clips onto the table. I head back to the receptionist and shove the discarded live ammo into the dispenser and send it to him. Like a clerk at a foreign currency exchange, He stores the clips of live ammo onto one drawer and pulls out different set from another and sends it back.

"Thanks for the heads up, sir." I say while storing them into my bag to load onto my weapons.

"Hey, I need to ask you something." The ammo keeper commanded. I look up while placing the ammo in the bag.

"I could not help but notice the weapons you had with you look unique. Did you make them". He asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, I made them myself". I say with a smile.

"So you are the agent that has access to Valhalla. You can send down your weapons to the training facility from your armory and we can fill in your guns with rubber before you arrive to pick them up to use at the training facility".

"Cool." I reply back. A second later, I turn around to the caged man. "What is your name, by the way?"

The caged man looks at me funny, seeing that someone new asks him who he is. "Bryce". The cage man coughs out.

"My name is Aaron, thanks for the heads up." I smile before I start to leave. I walk out to spot the cyborg ninja that I saw from the conference room earlier today

"Aaron, you showed up just in time". The ninja speaks in a robotic Japanese accent. "My name is Genji, follow me to the combat arena." I nodded in confirmation as I grab the duffel bag and head to the arena. Genji walks to the side lines of the arena. As I head inside, I sat down at a bench and took out my weapons from the duffel bag to load the clips. As I look up, I see students from the academy sitting on the bleachers surrounding the area. I grab the Patriot and took out the revolver ammo drum to insert six clips in. I spot some of the students looking at me funny while I load the weapons, as if I am some freak obsessed with guns. If only they lived through my shoes for at least a month.

As I loaded the last magazine into the drum, I turn the safety on for a small test. I face a wall and pulled the trigger once. The wheel rotates, confirming it works. I put down the gun and grab the Yin/Yang as I spot two people talking to each other near me. It's Tracer and Evan, good. I gave them a quick wave before I load the clips into the mini uzis. I put the dual SMGs onto my side arm holsters as I grab Puffy to load in a gas canister in. It felt a bit heavier than usual, prompting me to shake the canister to hear a gurgling sound inside. They replaced the gas with something else, but I am not going to find out what it is by testing it here. As soon as I screwed the canister into the FAMAS, I strapped it onto my back.

"Hey, are you ready?" Evan asks me.

"Sure, lets go." I nod as I got up from the bench. I realize it is more of a lesson than a spar and Evan will be my teacher, kind got me nervous. What is he thinking of me now? Some stranger that Overwatch picked up randomly hidden from the grid? Get it together, Aaron. Evan is just curious of what you can do.

Evan leads me to a empty arena, surrounded by students staring down at the two combatants as I am about to learn how to fight a foe that can outclass me in every way.

Evan reaches to his end of the arena and turns around to face me. "Alright, show me what you got" Evan commands while unsheathing a dagger. The dagger are made of some sort of rubber, to make sure no one loses a limb or a lot of blood. He stands in position, legs loose, holding the sword in a ready stance.

"Right now?" I asked as I held the AR-15 at ease position. There is no way I can loose this round. Evan has swords, I have a gun that has a unmeasurable RPS*.

Evan smiled. "In order to train you, I need to see know your fighting style. So lets see it. He says before going back to the killer swordsman position.

I shrug."If you say so". I aim down the sight, move forward, and start shooting in rapid succession. A few seconds later, I get struck down by bullets as I see Evan moving the dagger around. Did that guy just deflected bullets? Such BS right there.

"How did you... that is not... god this hurts.." I moaned out loud after taking damage from my own gun.

"Like I said, super human capabilities." He said with a chuckle.

I get up and stretched for a second. "Right." I say while switching out the patriot and pullout the Yin/Yang spinning on my hand. I held the SMGs parallel of each other, both locked onto Evan.

"Wanna go again"? He asked while spinning his blade.

Giving him no time to react, I sprinted to forward, preparing to move left or right in case he starts slicing. As I pull the triggers, the twin Uzi's shook violently for a second, making me loose my momentum a bit. Evan deflects the bullets away, starting my cue to run around him in a circle, shooting at him. I decided to throw him off with a sidestep and sprinted the other way, keeping him deflecting my bullets as the reverse recoil is close to it's peak accuracy and range. Seconds pass and Evan's deflections become narrower by every passing second. Time to finish him off with another side step.

Suddenly, Evan disappears, leaving a crimson streak behind him. The new tactic threw me off balance as I skid to a halt. Before I could comprehend what is happening, I feel a poke on my backside as I look to see Evan behind me with the rubber sword.

"How the fuck did you get behind me". I asked as I spun around with my eyes open wide. The class erupted in laughter. Smooth performance, Aaron.

"Magic" Evan said with a smile as I head my way back to the starting point.

"Ok, now that you know I can teleport, it might be a little easier for you this time around. My best advice is try and predict my movements" Evan suggests while breaking the blade into two. So he can use dual wield swords, this is interesting.

"I can try" I say while reloading the Yin/Yang. I sprinted toward Evan again, keeping my eyes on him, anticipating for the blink. My eyes track Evan as he teleports to the left, I sidestep and head to the left, beginning to spray Evan with bullets as he teleports around me left and right.

I didn't stop running as my aim locks onto him and his path of teleportation, prompting me to shoot one SMG in one hand and hold the other off until he teleports to the other side of me. As my right Uzi went dry, I fired the left Uzi and reloaded the other one. I started to take pace of the running as my aim follows Evan's path. After he teleports around me in a circular motion several times, he surprises me by sprinting forward and finishes me with a swipe to the chest.

"That was good." Evan compliments me out of breath

"Really? Thanks". I say with a little sense of pride.

"One last thing, I need you to think long and hard if there is anything in that arsenal of yours that could counter me and my abilities?" He asks me while putting his blade back together. I thought for a minute until I realize that I don't need bullets to fight. It is time to use Puffy the magic dragon.

"Oh, I got something that can do the job". I say while pulling out the Famas. This is going to be fun. Moments later, I aim down the sights and fired bullets, getting Evan to move. He dodges the bullets to the left with blink. I switch to the flamethrower attachment and pull the trigger. However, a sudden jet of water came gushing out of the nozzle as I fan the improvised hose to the left of where Evan is going. The water lands it's mark as Evan returns from blink, leaving him soaked from head to toe. Evan stares at me with bewilderment.

"It's usually fire... I guess it is for safety precautions". I say trying not to laugh.

"Well then". Evan says with a bit of annoyance shaking some water from his head. He looks to Tracer, sitting at the sidelines. "He's good". He calls to Tracer who gave him a thumbs up.

Evan turns to his attention back to me. "Now, if you would excuse me, I would like to go change into something more dry. You're pretty good". He compliments me before exiting from the training.

Recovering from the spar, I head over to the sidelines as I store my weapons into the bag and prepared to head out out of the spar. I see Tracer walking towards me.

"Nice job out there, Aaron. You really did put up a show for them." Tracer grew a grin before continued speaking "You are unpredictable." Tracer commented.

"What came to mind, the water hose from my FAMAS?" I smirked.

Tracer giggled "True, I didn't expect that."

I turn around to face her as I zip up my duffle bag. "So what happens now?"

"Oh, you are going to have lunch with Evan and I. The two of you are going to be free for the rest of the afternoon until the briefing of your first assignment."

"Sounds great." I replied back.

"Meet us at the Mess Hall in ten minutes. She informs me. "I bet you two would like to know more about each other."

"Sure, Im just going to take a quick shower and meet you guys there". I replied before I head out of the training arena.

*RPS: Rounds per second

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update. Things have been slow as things move closer to winter break. Also, I'm writing a new book on wattpad that detail the past life of Aaron Richards; so don't expect fast updates on this site.**


End file.
